Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The Episodes begins with Flecthling entering the house) Grace: Flecthling, wake up Serena for me, would you? Of course I already tried once, but as usual once is never enough. (Then Flecthling flies up to the stairs and then enter the bedroom where we see a young girl sleeping in her bed and then Flecthling pecks her and then wakes her up) Grace: Good looks like we're all ready. (Back to the bedroom) Serena: I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that! (She ponches to catch a Flecthling but misses) Grace: Serena! Time for morning training! Serena: Right! Not again! (Serena opens the window and sees a Rhyhorn) Morning, Rhyhorn. Hope today's interesting. (Then a Flecthling flies out of the window as we see the view of the Kalos region) Narrator: The Kalos Region, like the other regions a beautiful place where People and Pokemon live in harmony, reflecting each other's thoughts and feelings. When people smile, Pokemon smile. And when Pokemon cry, you'll find that people are crying as well. And here a certain young man is about to arrive. A young man is seeking new dreams, and new adventures. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we'll be on the ground soon. Alexa: Ash, you and Pikachu must be really excited. Ash Ketchum: We're starting a brand new adventure. There is nothing more excited to a Pokemon Trainer. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! (Then the plane lands as Ash and Pikachu comes out of the plane) Emerl: '''Wow, Kalos! '''Donkey Kong: '''That's right, We're soon gonna meet some new friends here! '''Spongebob Squarepant's: Yeah, but i'd wish Twilight and everyone else could have came with us. Huey: Hey, no worry's, they might show up soon. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Kalos Region! Ash from pallet town is finally here! Alexa: What's with all the yelling? Ash Ketchum: Just saying hi to the Kalos Region. And as soon as I walk down theses steps, we'll finally be here. (Then they see two Spritzees) Yoshi: Look at them. Ash Ketchum: Never seen those Pokemon before. G-Merl: Ash! Be careful you're going to fall the...! (Ash falls down the steps) G-Merl: Stairs. Alexa: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm okay. Eddy: Your bones could've been broken when you fall down the stairs! Emerl: Try to be careful next time. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I know, Emerl. Alexa, who are those Pokemon? Alexa: Oh, those are Spritzee. Ash Ketchum: Spritzee, Awesome. Ed: It is so cool! Patrick Star: Are those two new pokemon. Double-D: That's right, Patrick, they're called Spritzee. Emerl: Alright, i think it's time to explore this place. (Alexa helps Ash up, then we see a binoculars which turns out to be Team Rocket and the villains spying on the heroes) Major Nixel: '''So then, Ash, Emerl and his friends have arrived at the Kalos Region right? '''Ollie: Yep, That's right. Jessie: (Chuckles) Meowth: A typical twerp entrance. James: '''And with Pikachu too. (Wobbuffet pops out of her Pokeball) '''Jessie: Then it's all in place, let's get to work. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Cut back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: First thing I want to do is have gym battle. Alexa: Just a minute. Dewey: Huh, What is it, Alexa? Alexa: So where are you plan to go for a gym battle? Donkey Kong: Hmmm, I think she's right, what gym are we going to? Ash Ketchum: Oh that's an easy one, you're younger sister's a gym leader right, at her gym. Yoshi: '''That's right, let's get going. '''Alexa: Wait, i'm sorry to disappoint you, but her gym isn't here in Lumiose City, i'm afraid it's located in Santalune City. Sora: '''Oh. '''Ash Ketchum: What?! Pikachu: Pika?! Ash Ketchum: What'll i do now.... Pikachu: Pika pika.... Emerl: Come on, you two, cheer up, it's no big deal about it. Alexa: '''Hold on, I'll go and give her a call right away. (She runs off) I'll see you in the lobby! '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Emerl: Good luck with that! (As they walk to the lobby) Pikachu: Pika pika? Ash Ketchum: I wanna see if there are any pokemon around? Emerl: Well Ash, I guess we'll never know unless we look around. (Then, A mysterious shadow pokemon figure appears) Patrick Star: Wait, what's that? (Patrick point's up) Ash Ketchum: Huh? (As look seeing Mega Blaziken and jumps over them and leaves) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Pikachu, see that. Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: OH, YEAH!! Boys: AWESOME!!! (Then we cut to the lobby as we see Helioptile yawning as Ash and Team Robot run by) Ash Ketchum: Helioptile! We just saw the coolest thing! Where did Alexa go? Helioptile: Tile. (They see Alexa talking and hang up the phone) Donkey Kong: Hey, there she is. Ash Ketchum: Alexa! Alexa: '''What's with all the excitement? '''Ash Ketchum: We just got a look at another new Pokemon! It was so amazing, it made this jump and flew right over our heads! Alexa: I see. I guarantee you're going to meet lots and lots of new Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: So cool, i'm glad we're finally in the Kalos Region, i can't wait to win that gym battle too. Alexa: Eh, You'll see I manage to get though to that sister of mine. And she let me know she's away from her gym right now. Ash & Boys: SHE'S AWAY?!!! Ash Ketchum: So when she gonna be back?! Alexa: Once my sister goes on a trip, she's usually away for quite awhile. Donald Duck: I can't believe it! Alexa: Sorry Ash, I know you must be disappointed after coming all this way. Ash Ketchum: Aw! No way! This is bad, I wanna a league this time and I want to become a Pokemon Master! G-Merl: Well, this is kinda sinks, we've just came to Kalos Region and what just happened, Alexa's sister is on a trip. Ed: Got any eggs? Yoshi: Sorry Ed, it's a Goldfish's day here in Kalos. (Spongebob and Patrick laughs much to everyone's annoyance) Sora: Anyway, what now? Alexa: I know, why not you channel that energy into challenging the gym here in Lumiose City? Ash Ketchum: There's a gym in this city too? (Cut to the map) Alexa: See, it's right there. The Lumiose Gym is located just inside the Prism Tower. Donkey Kong: I think that Prism Tower is the offical Gym of Lumiose City based of Electric-type Pokémon and whoever manages to defeat him should recieve the Voltage Badge. Eddy: Where is that? Why does Prism Tower need Pokémon that are Electric-type? Double-D: The Gym leader at Prism Tower needs Electric-type Pokémon to help trainers get the Voltage Badge Eddy, is hard to compete misfortune. Ed: (Oblivious) Fools! As it is my turn to ride a cluck-ball. Look up nose and see your future. Double-D: As I was saying, humans are naturally attracted to the blunders, bruises, and over-the-top cartoon antics of others. Sympathetic or otherwise. Louie: Who says to heads are better than one? Ash Ketchum: '''Prism Tower got it. Will just have our first battle in Lumiose City. '''Emerl: Yep, then that's where we'll go to. Alexa: I'm afraid that is where we'll have to part ways. Are you gonna be alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we'll be just fine. Alexa: That's great. Well then once again, welcome to the Kalos Region. Ash Ketchum: You've really been a big help, thanks a lot. Alexa: No thank you, it's been great fun. Ash Ketchum: Yeah? It sure has. (Ash and Alexa gives a handshake) Ash Ketchum: See you later, Alexa. Alexa: Right, see you. Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu let's go! Alexa: So much energy. Go get them Ash! (The heroes run as fast as they can as they outside of the tunnel, Ash and Pikachu jump in the air in excitement) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts